message sequel
by MY Yeon
Summary: Ketika segalanya berubah menjadi tidak wajar, Jimin maupun Taehyung tak pernah tahu jika keisengannya akan berakhir semengerikan ini. / Masa bodoh jika semua orang menganggapnya kekasih durhaka! / BTS BANGTAN "message sequel" vkook kookv yoonmin minyoon. Jimin Taehyung Yoongi Jungkook.


"SELAMAT PAGI !"

Taehyung dan Jimin seketika berjengit dan refleks melompat satu meter ke belakang. Tanpa menengok. Bahkan Jimin hampir berlari ketakutan jika saja Taehyung tak menyambar pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Nun di sana, di depan pintu masuk yang baru saja dibuka oleh Taehyung, muncul dua biji manusia yang serupa tapi tak sama.

Serupa jenis kelaminnya, tapi tak sama tingginya.

Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook. Tinggi mereka berbeda kan? Oke, check!

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan kedatangan keduanya. Wajar bukan jika seseorang berniat menjemput kekasihnya terlebih dahulu saat akan berangkat ke sekolah?

Ya, itu wajar,

Wajar bagi Jungkook, tapi tidak wajar bagi Yoongi.

Terlebih, Yoongi datang dengan mengucapkan salam keras-keras, seakan tak mau suaranya tenggelam oleh suara Jungkook.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jimin ingin sekali berlari dan bersembunyi di kolong meja makan. Kenapa meja makan? Untuk jaga-jaga barangkali ia lapar selama bersembunyi. Tinggal mencomot roti beserta selai yang selalu ada di atasnya. Strategis bukan? Cerdas.

Jimin mengkerut di belakang punggung Taehyung. Sedikit bersyukur mengenai tubuh Taehyung yang ditakdirkan lebih tinggi darinya. Ingat ya, Taehyung lebih tinggi dari Jimin, bukan Jimin yang lebih pendek dari Taehyung. Jangan salah ucap, karena telinga Jimin gatal jika mendengar kata berawalan P tersebut.

"hai, Jimin-ah.."

Tuh kan, lagi. Jimin semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Taehyung. Mata sipitnya kembali menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya bergidik.

Yoongi dengan senyumannya, senyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapih beserta gusinya.

Sekali lagi, senyum yang lebar, terlalu lebar, hingga mengingatkan Jimin pada senyuman sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat terbang melayang ke atas pohon sembari tertawa kemudian berkedip genit ke arahnya. Itu menyeramkan, sungguh.

Ya Tuhan, Engkau kemanakan senyuman manis Yoongi hyungku? Batin Jimin miris.

"hyung mau apa?" Jimin akhirnya membuka suara saat beberapa menit terjebak dalam suasana mencekam.

"tentu saja menjemputmu, Jimin-ah,"

"a-apa?" Jimin berkedip tak percaya. Pasalnya ini adalah kali pertama Yoongi menjemputnya. Padahal biasanya, bagaimana bisa Yoongi menjemputnya sementara Yoongi tak pernah bangun pagi? Ia bahkan baru sampai di sekolah saat jam pelajaran sudah di mulai.

Heol, secinta-cintanya Jimin pada Yoongi, seberapa kalipun Jimin berkata jika ia ingin terus bersama dengan kekasihnya itu, Jimin tak mau ikutan di hukum bersamanya.

Sebab Jimin tak jarang mendapati Yoongi dihukum berlari sepuluh kali memutari lapangan sekolah yang luasnya bahkan melebihi landasan pesawat.

Landasan pesawat kertas miliknya di rumah.

Dan pada saat itulah Jimin akan bersyukur. Baguslah, setidaknya kekasihnya yang terkenal pemalas itu akhirnya bergerak dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Sering-sering saja berangkat terlambat ya? Hyung.

Masa bodoh jika semua orang menyebutnya sebagai kekasih durhaka.

Uh, omong-omong tentang kekasih durhaka, Jimin jadi teringat sesuatu. Sembilan hari yang lalu, ketika dirinya dan Yoongi mendatangi klub memanah, Jimin sempat dibuat malu bukan kepalang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia difitnah kentut sembarangan oleh sang pelatih, dan apa kata Yoongi saat Jimin berniat mendekat padanya meminta pembelaan?

Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya hanya berkata 'menjauhlah'

Sungguh kala itu hati Jimin teriris miris, sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung yang harus merelakan piyamanya basah di bagian dada oleh air mata beserta ingus Jimin yang empunya meringkuk tiduran di pelukannya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, semalaman penuh.

Yah, Jimin tak pernah mengerti maksud baik Yoongi di balik ucapannya. Sebab tak ada yang tahu, jika pelaku pembuang angin sembarangan yang sebenarnya tak lain adalah..

Min Yoongi.

"aku duluan, Jim," Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. Alien itu dengan mudahnya memindahkan tubuh Jimin menjadi menghadap Yoongi dekat, tanpa sekat. Kemudian berbisik di telinga Jimin. "berjuanglah, kawan" menepuk bahu Jimin sekilas lantas menarik lengan Jungkook menjauh.

"yah! Tae! Yaa yaaaa kita sudah berjanji berangkat bersama hari ini!" Jimin berniat mengejar Taehyung, namun sesuatu mencegahnya. Kulit mulus selembut sutera itu Ya Tuhan.. Menyentuhnya!

Jantung Jimin heboh sendiri di dalam sana. Berdetak berirama keras memenuhi dada. Bersorai riang seakan baru saja memenangkan piala. Min Yoongi menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya! Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan..

Padahal biasanya Yoongi menahannya di leher. Iya, leher. Meraih lehernya. Atau bisa disebut setengah mencekik? Alasannya, itu praktis. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan menghentikan gerakannya jika di kunci seperti itu? Ck. Salah-salah Jimin bisa sungguhan mati tercekik kekasihnya sendiri jika saat itu ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

Karena itu sekarang Jimin hampir tak percaya. Mata kucingnya melirik dalam gerakan slow motion, mengarahkannya untuk menatap Yoongi yang kini mengangkat sebelah jemarinya yang lain kemudian mengusap pipi gemuknya lembut. Usapannya terasa, ini artinya Jimin tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Oh ayolah, Jimin tak ingin merasa sakit jika harus mencubit dirinya sendiri. Atau mencubit Yoongi? Tentu saja Jimin tidak akan pernah melakukan opsi kedua. Asal kau tahu saja ya, Jimin tak ingin secepat ini berakhir di peti mati.

"Jim?"

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya. Suaranya menyapa lembut telinga Jimin, nafasnya terasa hangat menggelitik hingga wajah berisi itu berhias rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Wangi pasta gigi beserta parfum manly khas Yoongi menyeruak memanjakannya. Sepasang iris yang dinaungi kelopak nan sayu itu memenjarakan penglihatannya tak mengijinkan dirinya berpaling barang sejenak. Ya Tuhan, lihat bagaimana Yoongi dapat semudah itu meyakinkan Jimin jika ke empat inderanya masih berfungsi.

"ya?" sahut Jimin. Ah ralat, kelima inderanya benar-benar berfungsi secara keseluruhan.

"kau tahu aku tidak punya sepeda motor?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil. Jiwanya masih melayang di udara.

"kau tahu aku tidak menerima pemberian mobil dari appa?"

Lagi, Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"maka dari itu, kita menumpang di mobil Jungkook, jadi kau akan tetap bersama Taehyung"

Dan senyuman manis Yoongi yang terukir justru menghempaskan jiwa Jimin kembali menapak di bumi.

.

.

.

CUT!

* * *

A/n : oke, saya tebecein dulu nyampe sini

Yang kemaren minta sequel siapa? Hayoloh muncul :v

Sebentar, saya mau bales komentar dulu :3 (sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak buat yang kemaren fav, follow, apalagi review)

Q : seme? Uke?  
A : sebenernya dari awal saya pengennya nyeimbangin keduanya, maksudnya ga mempermasalahkan siapa uke siapa seme,, tapi entahlah, mungkin karna saya lebih suka kookv yoonmin, alhasil jadinya kelihatan seperti itu.. Tolong penggemar vkook minyoon, ampuni saya *run* :v

Q : terinspirasi dari?  
A : kehidupan saya pribadi. Jadi di dunia nyata, saya bernasib seperti Taehyung, itutuh mantan gebetan saya ga bisa ditinggal bentar, pasti banyak Ping! Masuk (idih knp ayeon malah curhat :v) tapi overall, namanya juga ff, tetiba aja muncul idenya :3

Q : MY Yeon newbie? Ff pertama?  
A : tidak, bukan. Sepertinya ada salah paham disini :-D jadi ini memang ff debut, DI SINI, bukan di tempat lain. Kalo ditanya ini ff keberapa, saya bingung jawabnya, males ngitung XD (fyi, saya punya blog ff diluar sana, tapi tenang, saya gakan promosi itu disini XD / mungkin laen kali saya remake bawa ke sini)

Intinya sih, DEMI APA, SAYA BIKIN MESSAGE CUMA ISENG, /sorrycapsnakal:v/ dan saya kaget ternyata banyak yang bilang itu lucu, feelnya dapet adududuh saya nyampe bingung mau ngomong apa lagi saking senengnya XD

Jujur saja, dari dulu couple sesama author nyaranin buat ff komedi, tapi saya pesimis saya bilang ah pasti nanti jatohnya garing (saya biasanya bikin yg ngefluff, angst)

Tapi ternyataa, hyaaa senengnya saya ga bisa diucapin pake kata2 XD

Oke, cukup curcolnya.

 **Jadi, ini gimana? Mau lanjut? Atau stop sampe sini? Mau rated t? Atau rated m? *smirk* saya bakal voting hasilnya nanti :3**

So, review juseyo? ^^


End file.
